As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art container similar in design to the briefcase is intended for use in carrying a precision device, such as a notebook computer. The container has a soft housing and a soft interior for protecting the precision device from wear resulting from friction. Such a prior art container as described above is incapable of protecting the precision device from impact. An improved version of the prior art container is shown in FIG. 2 and is composed of a rigid housing and a padded interior which is provided with a locating seat for securing the precision device. This improved container is in fact incapable of protecting the precision device from the shock when the container is impacted violently in view of the fact that the interior of the container is not provided with an effective shock-absorbing means, and that the padded interior of the container is very limited in its capability to mitigate the impact force imparted to the interior from the rigid housing.